g51jbsodfandomcom-20200215-history
ASUS G51J-A1 0x124 BSOD
PLEASE FREELY EDIT THIS ARTICLE Any discussion pertaining to the structure or content of the article should go in the talk page here: Talk:ASUS_G51J-A1_0x124_BSOD. Troubleshooting discussion should go in the thread linked directly below. Thanks! DISCUSSION AT: http://forum.notebookreview.com/showthread.php?t=450046 (continuation from http://forum.notebookreview.com/showthread.php?t=430541) what we know so far *this looks to be model-wide *the common stop code is 0x124/PCI-E *the issue was reported at the end of october '09, soon after launch *first unofficial respone from asus is "memory timings" *the second unofficial response from asus is "nvidia problem" a list of games that have been reported to BSOD (but not limited to) *America's Army 3 *Battlefield 2 *Borderlands *Civilization IV *Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare *Call of Duty - World at War *Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 *Command & Conquer 3 *Combat Arms *Crysis *Dragon Age Origins *Dragonica Online *Everquest 2 *Fallout 3 *GTA IV *Men of War *Oblivion IV *Resident Evil 5 *Team Fortress 2 *The Witcher (Enchanced Edition) *Skulltag (Online Doom Client), on exit occasional BSOD what we tried and does not work *uninstalling the razer copperhead drivers fixes the 0x8E stops, not the real problem of 0x124 *uninstalling the creative drivers fixes the crash when loading steam *the newest (195.62/195.81) drivers from nvidia do not fix the issue *the newest power4gear hybrid (1.1.26) does not fix the issue *running games on win7 under xp compatibility mode still results in bsod *updating the BIOS to version 204 or 205 does not fix the issue *clean install of Windows 7 (including 32-bit version) *1333MHz DDR3 RAM does not fix the issue what we tried and confirmed working *installing xp (see http://g51jbsod.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Windows_XP_x86 for drivers) *Dragonica Online in fullscreen mode got BSOD, playing windowed going on 1.5 month without BSOD. what we can be testing *playing with both network devices disabled, preferably uninstalled + removed driver software *playing with AA off in game, but forced in nvidia's control panel *BSoD frequency with tranparency AA set to supersampling (probably unplayable framerates) some speculations as to why this is *BIOS/ACPI/DSDT/memory mapping issue. this would make sense it was something to do with the GPU addressing *cutting corners in hardware. very likely, it would explain why similar-spec'd systems (m15x, 8960) are not affected and why they are pushing the g51jx after only 3 months *Direct3D 10 issue. openGL synthetics (furmark) and applications (3d rendering/modeling) are potentially not affected *games themselves. unlikely, as other systems have no problem with just about every game on that list *the card identifies itself as dx11 capable. this could explain why XP is unaffected (only d3d9) and the stop is a result of the system using d3d11 functions (for whatever reason in d3d9 games) *power supply issue. very likely, run prime95 + furmark simultaneously and see for yourself what happens to the CPU *LAN/other pci-e device issue. although there was one report of jumbo frames causing insta-BSOD on next network activity, this does not happen on an RTM install links section (including most recent drivers) http://g51jbsod.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Links_section